Sinovia
by SilverDawn15
Summary: World War II is over, the Allies won. However, what happens when a girl, claiming to be a Forgotten Country, starts calling China her son? They will have to try to figure this out, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants. Will they figure out what she wants or will she take it on her own? Sorry if it's confusing.
1. Chapter 1&Chapter 2

Sinovia

It was during World War Two, the Allies and the Axis were at war with each other. England, America, Russia, France, and China were searching for the three Axis members until they got lost deep in a forest. "This is all your bloody fault!" England shouted angrily at America.

"It was France's idea to go through here so blame him!" America countered back as the four members started blaming each other, but throughout the whole charade no one noticed China walking away from the clearing with a bundle in his arms.

[TIMESKIP]

China hid behind a tree just as England walked past, and looked out a bit to see if anyone was looking in his direction before running into the forest, holding the bundle close to his chest. "Ahh...huaaa..." The bundle said as he stopped and looked into it. "Shh, shh," He said as he slightly rocked the bundle. "It'll be okay."

He jumped through the trees for a while before coming across a smaller clearing and standing in the middle of it, unsure of what to do. "Germany can we take a break?" Italy's voice sounded out, not too far away. "I have to agree with Itary-san." Japan's voice sounded out before China made a terrible mistake.

He put the bundle on the ground and jumped into the trees.

"Baba! Baba!" The bundle repeated while sounding like it was going to cry. "Is that-" A voice said, calming the bundle instantly. China watched as the bushes parted to reveal Japan and watched as he kneeled down to pull the baby out of the bundle and held it close to him. Italy and Germany followed behind him a few seconds later.

The baby was a girl with jaw-length black hair with amber-streaked brown eyes. She wore a red kimono, golden shorts, and white slippers. She stared at him before Italy bursted into happiness, scaring her almost instantly.

"A cute little bambina!" He said as she clung onto Japan instantly. "Vho vould leave a child here all alone?" Germany asked as Japan murmured calming things to her in Japanese and none of them expected her answer.

"Baba!" She shouted as she smiled happily at Japan.

The four, they never knew that China was above them in the trees, were shocked at her answer, until Japan quickly snapped out of the shocked trance. "Werr she arready has a riking to me since she carred me 'Baba'." He said as she laughed in his grasp and moved her legs like she was running.

"Ret's keep her," He said as the other two looked at him in shock. "There's no one within mires to raise her." Germany thought it over while Italy was gushing over her and he nodded, allowing her to stay with them.

"What's her human name or country name?" Italy asked, making Japan look puzzled. "I'rr come up with her human name so that she can earn her country or republic name rater." He said as he stood up and still held her close to him and thought up a good name for her.

"Yuèliàng Honda." He said as she stared at him before yawning. "A Chinese name?" Germany asked curiously. "She knows one Chinese word so I want to teach her more arong with Japanese." Japan said, making China smile slightly. He knew those writing lessons worked somehow.

The three started to leave just after she fell asleep, but Japan stayed behind for a few seconds and looked up into the trees. China froze as he felt the younger's eyes on him but was slightly shocked by the smile on his face.

"Don't worry China-san," He said calmly as he stated promise." I'rr take good care of your daughter."

Chapter Two: Yuè's Warning

It's been nearly seven years since Japan adopted Yuèliàng and she was doing fine, well fine as in she was still physically three years old and knows as much Chinese and Japanese as an Ancient Nation.

"She's really good." Germany said as she was coloring on a piece of paper before taking it and showing it to Japan. He looked at it impressed, it was slightly blurry but he could see that it was a person but part of their blurred face was covered by something.

She noticed his confused look and grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her, and covered one of her eyes with the blanket slightly. He silently 'ah'ed and patted her on the head, which afterwards she ran back to the table where her paper and utensils were.

"Is she-a familiar somehow?" Italy asked as they watched her continue coloring on another piece of paper before suddenly stopping and staring at the three in horror. "I zhink zhe Allies are nearby." Germany said as he got his gun ready. "Hai." Japan said as he sheathed his katana. "An ambush?" Italy asked, unaware of what's happening.

"Baba!" Yuè shouted as she clung onto Japan's leg tightly. "Riàng, ret go." He said as he pried her off his leg but she kept shaking her head. "No Baba. No Baba!" She repeated but was ignored as he stepped back. "Ve can't vaste time anymore!" Germany shouted as he started moving. "Let's go!"

The two followed him, but if they looked back at Yuè, they would've seen a determined glint in her eyes.

[BATTLEFIELD]

Both sides were fighting the best they could, Germany was fighting Russia but was also trying to help Italy, who was overpowered by England, France, and China. Japan was fighting America, neither sides gave in no matter how much they wanted to rest. They were all unaware of one pair of identical eyes watching them with anger and wistfully.

"Give up now?" America asked as Japan kneeled in front of him, Germany and Italy were already defeated but he refused to give up after one defeat. "Never." He said as he slowly stood up, causing America to step back and pull out a cell phone to quickly talk into it.

As Japan raised his arm holding his katana, he suddenly dropped it and fell on his knees, holding himself tightly as he screamed painfully. Out of the countries that were watching, China had tears running down his face but no one noticed. "How about now?" America asked, unsure if he should drop the second one.

"No." Japan answered after he got his breath back. America sighed and talked into the phone again with a sad look on his face. More pain, stronger than the last time, struck Japan as he screamed as loud as he could before falling to his side and falling unconscious.

It was done, the Allies have won.

"Baba!" A voice shouted, shocking all of them, as a three year old girl with black hair that reached her shoulders and amber-streaked brown eyes wearing a gold-lined red kimono with dark brown pants and black slippers ran to the fallen country and shook him repeatedly to wake him up.

"Baba! Baba!" She repeated as they calmed down and looked sorrowfully at the crying child. _'She's so big,'_ China thought, remembering the last time he saw her was when Japan took her in. _'Seems like yesterday she was just born.'_ He gently picked her up as Germany carefully picked Japan up and they followed the others to the medical tent.

_'I knew it would happen!'_ Yuèliàng thought as she was put down on the ground before following Germany into the tent. _'No one listened did they? If they listened then the bombs wouldn't happen!'_ She sat next to Japan silently as Germany left, unaware of her eyes changing from amber-streaked brown eyes to silver-streaked golden eyes.

"Next time they'll listen," She said as she suddenly grew up into a young woman, physically nineteen, wearing a black Japanese samurai outfit without the helmet and had waist-length shaggy black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail that reached mid-back. "They'll listen to Sinovia, one way or another."

* * *

**My OC, Sinovia, existed when the Roman Empire, Germania, Ancient Greece and Egypt existed. She found China as a child and raised him until she had to leave him with his emperor since her country was falling.**


	2. Slight Interlude

Sinovia's Story

This might clear things up for people who don't get the story.

_When the world was very young, the Ancient Countries were children being raised by spirits of animals and the Thirteen Gods_(I took that from Okami, I don't own it either)._ Five countries were born around the same time, one was a boy with slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair with a few curls coming off it, and amber eyes. The second one was a boy with light skin, long blond hair, and green eyes._

_The third one was a girl with olive skin, slightly waved brown hair that reached her jaw, and lively green eyes. The fourth was a girl with light brown skin, shoulder-length black hair, and bright-eyed brown eyes. The last country however was a different story._

_The last country was a girl with pale skin, and slightly shaggy black hair that reached past her shoulders, but her eyes were a rarity: she had golden eyes with silver streaks. They knew each other by appearance but not by name yet._

_The dark haired boy told them of exchanging names to get to know each other more. "Roman Empire." He said as he smiled happily. "Germania." The blond haired boy muttered while looking away. "Ancient Greece." The brown haired girl answered with a smile on her face. "Ancient Egypt." The black haired girl answered with a semi-straight look on her face._

_The last country, the rare-eyed one, stood up and...turned around and left. The other four watched confused as she kept getting farther and farther away from them. Roman Empire made it his mission to find out what her name was, but his idea was shot down by the others. It was her business so if she didn't want to tell then that was her decision._

_Years past and the five kids grew into fine young adults, the four of them were physically in their twenties but the unnamed country had a slow growth and was stuck at the physical age of nineteen, by then the others already knew her name and that she doesn't like to talk unless it's important._

_Sinovia, was her name._

* * *

_Her country got the nickname 'The Jewel of the Pacific' because of it having no civil wars or any new inventions. Her hair had grown more shaggy and reached her waist unless she puts it in a ponytail, then it reached mid-back. She got rid of the outfit Roman Empire handmade for her, she knew it was suppose to be a joke, for a pure black samurai outfit but she never wore the helmet._

_Stress from the others was almost pulling her down that she decided to take a walk through the hicana trees to clear her mind from Roman Empire's flirtatious attempts, Greece and Egypt's burden releases, and Germania's constant staring until she saw something that changed her life forever._

_"Who's that?" She found him._

_In a clearing that the hicana trees made by themselves was a small boy, physically four, with shoulder-length brown hair and amber-streaked brown eyes wearing a red changshan, dark colored pants, and dark brown slippers. He looked sad and lost since he was looking around slightly._

_"You're a new country," She said as he looked up to her in slight fear. "I wonder why you were born here. Call me Sinovia, you can ask me anything. Can you tell me your name please?" She just wasn't expecting for him to answer her immediately._

_"Nihao," He started sadly. "It nice to meet you Sinovia, the Jewel of the Pacific. My name China, I am where sun sets." She noticed he looked sad as he said it and couldn't help herself. "You poor thing!"_

_Unfortunately, he said that he was lower in status to her._

_She gently picked him up and held him close, never wanting to let him go. "I'll take care of you." She said before walking out of the forest with a new member to her family which only consisted of her._

_A month passed and China fell for her, well in the mother-son way. He gave her a couple of hicana flowers, they were pure white in color, and from then on he called her something she never expected._

_"Māmā." He said as he smiled at her. From then on if he claimed that she was his mother then she claimed that he was her son. They were never separated unless he went to play with some kids, which ended up with him crying and running back to her._

_A year after she adopted him something terrible happened: her country was falling. She decided to give him to the emperor from the land he represented so that he wouldn't see his mother disappear before his eyes._

* * *

_"I'm going away." She told him as they stood in front of the emperor and the empress, tears threatening to spill out. "When you come back?" He asked, unaware of what was happening. "I won't come back," She said before pulling something out of her hair. "Here take it."_

_It was her ponytail holder._

_He held it as he watched her take a few steps away from him, the tears now falling. "Take care of him." She told the emperor before looking back at the country she called her son. "Māmā?" He asked curiously._

_That did it._

_She turned around and ran away from them, ignoring the pleas from him. "Sino! Sino! Come back Sino!" She knew that if she turned around then it would be harder to leave him and easier for him to watch her disappear._

**_I'll return to you my son. One day._**

_The remaining Ancients found her in the forest and silently and sadly watched as she slowly disappeared, unaware that it was her body disappearing not her spirit. Her spirit watched as China grew into a young man and slowly forgot her until the only thing he remembered was that he called a person that raised him his mother._

_It was the time during World War II that she saw her country slowly returning and decided to return as well. The gods would choose who would give birth to her to help her be reborn, but there was a price: she would never be related to the person that gave birth to her._

_Unfortunately for her, they chose China, her only family member, her little hicana, her son._


	3. Chapter 3: Sinovia

Sinovia

Chapter Three: Sinovia

"VHAT ZHE HELL?!" Germany shouted a week after Japan recovered but the Axis were still in the Allies' camp and were help cleaning up until Germany shouted from the medical tent. They ran to see why he shouted, and saw her instantly. They were shocked as him but ran out of the tent as she stepped out of it and stared at them.

Her silver-streaked golden eyes glowed dangerously as her pure black samurai outfit gleamed in the sunlight, a light blinded them slightly to make them notice the partially revealed sword in her left side's sheath, and her black hair was full of life as well as the pale skin of her whole face.

"Oh magnifique!" France shouted as he ran to her, only to be stopped by her unsheathed sword pointed in his face. It looked like a cross between a katana and a knight's sword, the hilt was black with few onyx gems on it and the gray blade glinted in the light. She had an angry look on her face although.

"遠離我，私の息子を私に返して！" She shouted as she made them flinch and thrusted her sword closer. "Does anyone know what the hell she's saying?" America asked curiously as she looked more angrier. "It's a combination of Ancient Chinese and Ancient Japanese so I can only catch part of it." China said as she calmed down slightly and had a soft look on her face.

"さんが家に行ってみよう、小勇士." She said as she held out her free hand to him. "Is she-a China's relative?" Italy asked as she looked at him with a confused look. "Dummkopf," Germany muttered as he face palmed to Italy's stupidity. "She doesn't fucking understand anything of what we're saying!"

"Then lets teach her!" America shouted as he ran in her direction but was suddenly stopped by her attacking him, and it looked like she had done martial arts once in her existence. The others watched shocked and surprised as America got his ass kicked, literally as she finished and looked at them furiously.

"我通過與遊戲！私に私の息子を返せ！" She shouted as she took a step towards them and they took a step back. "She said: 'Stay away from me' 'Little warrior' and 'I'm through with games!'." China repeated as he understood the Chinese parts of her sentences. "She arso said: 'And give me back my son' 'Ret's go home' and 'Give me back my son!'." Japan repeated as he understood the Japanese parts.

"Her son?" America asked curiously as China took a step towards her. "你還好嗎？" He asked curiously and cautiously, making her calm down instantly. They spoke to each other in Ancient Chinese, that only he was taught, and the others watched intrigued. They never knew that only one person would get her to calm down.

"She says her name is Sinovia," He said to translate the conversation to the others. "She is a Forgotten Country, an Ancient Country that was forgotten easily, her main language is Ancient Chinese while her side language is Ancient Japanese, and...she said that..." He stopped himself, unable to continue.

"And what?" England asked while looking at them curiously. "He's my son." Sinovia said, startling them all. "You can understand us?!" America asked as she sheathed her sword. "Yeah," She said, her elegant and calming voice in the right pitch to even calm down Germany. "I found him when he was a little kid, only physically four years in age, and he called me his mother a few months later, so that means he's my son."

"Zhen why were you spouting at us in zhat 'orrible language?" France asked as he got glares from both China and Japan, plus she gave him one too. "I wasn't thinking clearly," She said annoyed. "I re-awoke in the tent and the first thing that popped into my mind was finding my son. I didn't have time to remember the languages when the strict blond over here barged in and fucking scared me!"

"Wait how do we know you're not just tricking us by saying that China's your son?" England asked curiously as he took up a defensive voice. The others realized that she might be lying and looked at her defensively and curiously. She noticed what was going on and looked shocked.

_"You all think I'm lying?!"_ She shouted as she received no answer. "I would never lie about my son at all! I just want him to have a good future, even if it's with my future son-in law!" Now that stumped all of them. "Future son-in law?" America asked curiously. They looked at her carefully to see her reaction.

"The country he found as a kid," She said before realizing that they still had no idea what she was talking about. "The one that has no expression most of the time and the one that took me in when I was reborn." Immediately Germany and Italy looked at Japan...who just looked plain shocked.

"Ve~ Japan is-a gonna marry China?" Italy asked as the mentioned countries sputtered in shock as she just smiled. "That's what YinYang showed me," She said as the two instantly turned red. "And it's _so_ cute! My son as a bride for his lover who-" "Stop talking already!" China pleaded as he waved his arms wildly.

"You can't escape destiny," She said as they blushed even more. "Sorry but it's fated to happen." America was laughing as was France but for a different reason, England looked at the two with the 'I-feel-sorry-for-you' look, Russia was smiling creepily but he had a murderous aura that diminished instantly when she glared at him, Italy was already talking about what to do for the not-even-here wedding, and Germany looked the same.

"Can you tell us your name?" Germany asked, making everyone realize it. "Sorry," She said as she scratched her head, almost pulling her hair out of its holder. "I'm Sinovia, the Jewel of the Pacific."

* * *

**YinYang is her pet dragon that can split into two dragons, a black one named Yang and a white one named Yin, and can recombine again. I just like the idea of Sinovia acting like the mother of a bride who just planned her wedding.**


	4. Chapter 4: Homewell sort of

Sinovia

Chapter Four: Home...well sort of

The nine countries, the former Allies and Axis plus Sinovia, walked back to where their bosses were and quietly board the plane. Sinovia, however, never had such things as 'planes' when she was around and after a stupid explanation form America, her urge to hit him into unconsciousness tenfolded.

The other countries were keeping her busy by teach her their language, she already knew English, Japanese, and Chinese but didn't exist long enough to know any other languages. She was really smart, which surprised Germany greatly, as her language lessons became military lessons by herself instead.

She had somehow taken each language she was learning and turned it into a military check. She was checking over of what military she might need in the future and never noticed that she was writing them in different languages. Once Germany checked up on her progress that's when he noticed the change in lessons.

"How did it go from language lessons to military checks?" He asked himself as she ignored him and kept writing, still unaware of the different languages on each sheet of paper the countries gave her that she wrote her military check. "Strange..." He said as he went back to where the others were and sat down into the nearest chair.

"Do you think she might-a be hungry?" Italy asked him as the others noticed and looked at the still-writing country. "She's taken our lessons und made zhem into military checks about vhat military she needs in zhe future." Germany replied instead of answering Italy's question, earning surprised and shocked looks.

"Can anyone make a vegetable and noodle soup?" She asked as she stood in the doorway, seeing nothing but shocked and surprised faces in Germany's direction. "Nevermind, I'll ask later." She went back to her seat and looked back at her language lessons and instantly noticed her changing of the lesson. "At least I'm learning the language."

* * *

Once the plane landed in Beijing safely, which everyone was relieved that the plane didn't crash into anything, and got out with Sinovia last while holding her language papers or now they were her military papers. "Where do you go?" China asked as the others thought it over before one spoke out.

"Can anyone make a vegetable and noodle soup?" Sinovia asked as her stomach growled and she covered it embarrassedly. Everyone looked at her surprised which ticked her off. "I asked for that on the plane but you guys were shocked and surprised for some reason and didn't hear me." She said as the remembered exactly why they were like that earlier and shyly laughed.

'Modern countries are so weird unlike the Ancients, except for Roman Empire.' She thought as they went to a nearby restaurant to get some food, and to restrain Sinovia from strangling America because of his continuous laughter. "Māmā please calm down!" China shouted as he held his struggling mother from pounding America's head in.

She calmed down instantly, which surprised everyone for two reasons: one was that China called her his mother, and the second thing was that only he was able to calm her down. "Let's keep them far away from each other when we sit down." England said, referring to America and Sinovia since the latter was glaring at the younger country.

Once they reached the restaurant they instantly placed the two countries away from each other, America sat between Russia and England while Sinovia sat between China and Japan. They ordered their food, including Sinovia's request on the plane, and started to converse as they waited.

"When is-a the wedding?" Italy asked, earning two red faces from China and Japan and one slightly shocked face from Sinovia. "I forgot about that," She said as the two red countries stared at her. "But it's not my decision of if they want to, I just have to help with getting it ready when they're engaged." That calmed the two down.

"By the way isn't Holy Roman Empire going to propose to you soon?" That question got everyone quiet as France and Italy looked at her shocked. "But he's-a dead..." Italy whimpered out quietly. "Then why is he sitting next to you?" She asked as she pointed...at Germany.

Italy looked at Germany and instantly noticed the resemblance between the child country and him, their personalities, and their admiration towards Grandpa Rome. "H-Holy Rome!" He shouted as he latched onto Germany, who had a glazed look on his face. "I-Italy..." He murmured as he still looked dazed.

Lost memories flittered through his mind as most of them included a little girl he loved as he tried to make her a part of his empire. As they cleared up he noticed...it was Italy as a kid that he was in love with, and remembered their promise of him returning to him, well her back then, and that they would be together forever.

"Italia..." He said as he stared at the now-frozen Italy. Italy knew that when he was called that it meant that he was in trouble, but didn't expect Germany to hug him tightly to him. "Italy, my beloved Italy." Germany mumbled as he started crying, which was strange for him, but Italy was crying too.

The rest looked at Sinovia, who looked content at the hugging duo, as the food came and the waiters never noticed the crying nation but if they did then they didn't want to bother them. Everyone ate in silence with some chatting here and there until China asked Sinovia to switch places with him suddenly.

She looked at him confused as they switched seats, and meals, before going back to what they were doing. Throughout the whole meal, along with trying to keep Sinovia from strangling America and calming down Germany and Italy, no one noticed two countries were whispering to each other as one was slowly turning red.

* * *

They made it to China's house in the bamboo forest but there was one problem. "I don't think I had enough rooms," He said as he quickly checked and then came back. "Nope, not enough." There was only eight rooms, one being China's room, and there were nine of them. Definitely not enough.

"Gege!" A voice shouted as Hong Kong ran into the room, seeing everyone from the war plus a new country with them. "I thought I told you to stay at home!" England shouted as he approached the city-state before a firecracker exploded in his face as said city-state ran to his room with a smirk on his face.

The sleeping arrangements were made and since Hong Kong was staying the night he slept in his room, the others got their own rooms but Italy wanted to sleep with Germany leaving one room open for Sinovia to sleep in. Throughout the night as everyone slept, undisturbed by America's loud snores, no one noticed one country leave their room to go another one's room where that country was waiting for them.

* * *

Inside the mentioned room, two countries were completely covered by the blanket as sounds were coming from it. A weak grunt was heard as another one joined it followed by a quiet "Aru.." More sounds were heard as the blanket slowly slipped off of them to reveal black hair on top of dark brown hair.

Well, at least Sinovia didn't have to worry about her son since he and his mentioned 'husband' were already making out.

* * *

**If there's any pairings anyone wants in the story please tell me, and sorry if the chapter is rushed I just wrote what came into my head at the time. And I had to look up several websites to find one that would suit Sinovia since I think she's a vegetarian because of the few meat her country had.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lead You Home

Sinovia

Chapter Five: Lead You Home

It's been a year since the end of WW2 and discovering Sinovia, now everything was slowly regaining order. Sinovia still stayed with China since her country was slowly rising up from the sea, which would take a couple more years until it's fully emerged. She proved herself useful around his house by taking care of the plants and cleaning up when he's out of the house.

He found something for her to wear when she's not in battle. It was a dark green cheongsam with black trimming and black slippers but she traded in the cheongsam for a dark green changshan with black trimming and dark green kung fu pants. She told him it was too constricting for her when she wore the dress.

She let her hair down whenever she's not in battle or at a meeting. No matter how many times she brushes it, or China when he complains as he brushes it, it will stay in its shaggy form even after she has a shower. She doesn't know why but it has always been like that ever since she was born.

She also noticed that he's been spacing out lately. He walked into the walls numerous times, he walked into the post one or two times a day, and he doesn't listen to her unless she starts to explode from his lack of understanding.

Now she has to know or find out.

"Does anyone know what is wrong with my son?" She asked the rest of the former Axis and Allied as they met for a meeting. "He's been spacing out that's for sure." America said as Sinovia sharply looked at him for stating the obvious. "Don't forget he's not your son," England said as he drank his tea. "He probably has too much paperwork from his boss."

England, Russia, and Germany don't believe that China is Sinovia's son no matter how much they call each other those names. "He is my son," She retorted back to him. "And I've been helping him with his work, so there's no way he has too much." The rest looked around curiously before noticing one thing.

"Where did China go?" They all, excluding Sinovia, asked.

"He wouldn't listen to me when I said it was time to go," She said as she crossed her arms. "So I decided to go in his place since he spends more time spacing out than doing his work." The only thing they were more concerned about than Sinovia taking China's place today for the meeting, was how zoned out he was.

"Did something happen a year ago to cause this?" America asked as he put his head on his hand and looked like he was gonna nod off any second. "Well, he did suddenly asked me to switch seats with him when the food at the restaurant came to our table." She admitted with a curious yet confused look.

"Didn't anyone else hear them that-a night too?" Italy asked curiously, earning shocked looks from the others. "WHEN DID YOU HEAR THEM?!" They shouted at him, making him flinch before he thought it over. "The night we stayed at China's," He said with his usual happy face. "It was near midnight when-a one of them went in-a the other's room."

She looked at Japan curiously, who looked away quickly and averted his eyes from her look. _'Why is he so quiet?'_ She thought as she kept staring at him. Throughout the whole meeting Japan didn't say one word, not even saying an idea he might have on why her son might be acting strange.

_'Wait!'_ She suddenly thought as she remembered the person she sat next to in the restaurant and why China wanted to switch seats with her. _'He's the reason my son's acting like a love-hearted fool!'_ She noticed as he started fidgeting under her look and kept avoiding to her at her.

YinYang's prediction was coming true.

* * *

Next thing she knew, everything had changed. The conference room she was just in changed to a different room. She stood up from her spot and walked over to the sliding doors before opening it and was instantly surprised at what she was seeing.

In front of her, sitting on the ground, was a boy. He was five or six years old with ash black hair that reached his shoulders and wore a white kimono with red lining. He had his back to her so she couldn't see his face but somehow knew that the child was boy, he had that special bond she could sense.

"Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi Ryuu where are you?!" A familiar voice sounded out, interrupting the boy from what he was doing to look in the voice's direction. "Here Mama." He said before standing up and walking out of the room. She followed him quietly and what she saw in the other room nearly made her laugh.

China was covered in red.

Red ribbon was bounded tightly around him, constricting him of any movement except for moving his head. He was in a strange pose as he struggled to get out. His legs were splayed in front of him, one of them had the knee bent as if he tried to push himself upwards, he was half-arching and half-straight as he tried to move, and his hands were behind him but somehow they got the ribbon caught on something to act like a hook, and he was blushing so red that he almost matched the huge bow on the top of his head.

Kiyoshi took one look at his mother before he heard the front door open and smiled slyly. "Don't even think about it!" China shouted at him before he turned around...and went right through Sinovia. So they couldn't see, hear, or feel her at all.

She kept trying not to laugh as China tried to get himself untangled and two voices were heard as they kept getting closer and closer until they stopped in the doorway, and unconsciously she moved aside to let them see even though they can see right through her.

Japan stood in the doorway half-shocked and half-surprised as he saw China still trying to get himself untangled. As Sinovia calmed down she could now see that Kiyoshi looked like a combination of his parents since he had China's eye shape but the irises were a dark brown instead of amber-brown.

"He's all yours Otou-san." Kiyoshi said before walking out of the kitchen and leaving his parents, who were staring at each other: one in shock and the other in embarrassment.

* * *

Suddenly she noticed Italy waving his hand in front of her - wait... Italy?! She looked around and found out three things: 1) She was back at the conference room. 2) The others were staring at her curiously. And 3) Japan was missing. "What happened?" She asked as she also noticed that she zoned out most of the meeting.

"We were just about to get lunch and noticed you staring at the table." America said cautiously, not wanting to get on her bad side. "Your eyes were-a the same color as amber," Italy said with a smile on his face, is there any time that he's not happy? "Even the silver streaks were-a amber."

"I was just - thinking of the past." _Actually the future._ She tried to remember the young boy's appearance but her stomach rumbled, pulling her out of her thoughts, and went to get lunch. "Where's Japan?" She asked curiously as she noticed the island country was nowhere to be found.

"He said something about checking on his dog." Germany answered, a little curious and peeved since Japan just took off without a real explanation. _'More like to check up on his future bride.'_ She thought slightly irritated and went to get lunch until someone grabbed her wrist and turned her towards them.

"China is still lovesick da?" Russia asked as he held her wrist tightly, but she wasn't affected at all. "Not lovesick, more like love-hearted," She said before she suddenly ripped her wrist out of his hand, kicked his pipe away as he got it out, grabbed it and then nearly slammed him on the head with it. "Listen, I don't care about your obsession with my son, but if you ruin his chances at love with anyone else and I will make you see hell."

He immediately dropped the smile, blanched and gulped as he looked at her fearfully. This one country that isn't afraid of him just threatened to stick his pipe up his ass, literally. He quickly nodded, making her drop the pipe and return to normal before going to the hall with several trays of lunch on several tables.

He picked up his pipe and followed her towards the hall with lunch waiting. She can be scary if provoked.

* * *

**Sunny days and starry nights and lazy afternoons,  
You're counting castles in the clouds and humming little tunes,  
But somehow right before your eyes the summer fades away,  
Everything is different and everything has changed**

The boy, this time fourteen years old, with wild ankle-length ash black hair and brown streaked dark brown eyes stared at the sunset, or was it sunrise? He didn't know anymore. He just stood there, wearing a dirty white shirt with oversized sleeves and dirty white sweats that looked tight around his legs, staring at the sun and prayed that he would remember what happened.

What happened to make him forget his memories and what happened that left him stranded on a deserted island.

**If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know**

**Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home**

For him time has passed by too quickly as days turned to months and months turned into one year. The only contact he had with any mortal was a group of scientists that arrived a long time ago, they left their base and everything that could be useful in a house, including a super computer hooked up to a strange satellite antennae which was his only contact with the outside world but was linked with American Internet.

**Funny how a photograph can take you back in time  
To places and embraces  
That you thought you'd left behind**

Does anyone even noticed his absence? Probably no one.

**They're trying to remind you  
That you're not the only one  
That no one is an island  
When all is said and done**

**If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know**

**Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home**

Back home, his parents were looking for him in every country but nothing was reported. His mother was so worried he almost drove his husband and 'mother' to insanity but was nearly calmed when his 'mother' suggested searching uncharted or uninhabited islands since he wasn't in any of the countries.

**There'll come a day when you're losing your way  
And you won't know where you belong  
They say that home is where your heart is  
So follow your heart know that you can't go wrong**

**If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know**

Kiku closed the top of his laptop quietly before turning around in his chair and stared at the disheveled sleeping figure of his wife. There was no reason why Kiyu, short for Kiyoshi Ryuu, would disappear like that without a note. The only clue they knew was that something happened to make him disappear.

He went over and sat down on the futon and slowly stroked Yao's hair. The pain of losing your only child took its toll on China, he almost gave up until Sinovia calmed him down and said that there are still places for Kiyu to be.

**Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead you home**

**If you feel lost and on your own  
And far from home  
You're never alone, you know**

**Just think of your friends  
The ones who care  
They all will be waiting there  
With love to share  
And your heart will lead where you belong  
I know your heart will lead you home**

_'No matter what.'_ Kiku thought as he turned off everything and went under the covers before pulling Yao towards him. No matter what he will keep searching, he'll keep looking for his missing child, he'll keep trying to find the source of Yao's sanity.


	6. Chapter 6: Love or Loyalty

Chapter Six: Love or Loyalty

"You're in love with Japan!" Sinovia shouted at China after she came home from the G8 meeting and noticed him just staring at the moon on the veranda before remembering her vision and shouted at him loudly with only one sentence. China turned around at her in shock but even she could see the red tinge on his face. "No I'm not!" He shouted as he stood up and turned towards her. "Māmā how can you possibly think that?" She was quick to answer. "Italy said that he heard you and Japan making out the night we all stayed here last year." His face turned even redder and she knew that she hit the nail.

"He told me to be quiet as possible!" China shouted, leaving Sinovia confused until she realized that he was talking to himself. "I thought that no one was able to hear-" "You do realize you're talking out loud right?" She interrupted him and he froze as he realized that he was spilling out everything that happened that night.

"As long as he didn't take advantage of you," She said as she sat down on a nearby cushion. "Then I'm okay with you being with him." "I thought you said I was destined with him in YinYang's vision?" He asked curiously as he pointed at her. "It was a glimpse of the future," She said as if she was talking to a child, which sometimes he acts like one. "It doesn't mean it's set in stone, it's up to you and Japan."

"Māmā..." He said before she stood up, walked over to him, _and_ hugged him tightly. "Whatever you choose I will support you every way." As she finished and pulled away, tears were falling from China's eyes as he had his head hung from the heartfelt sentence. "T-That...h-how...WAHH!" He clung to his 'mother' as he cried harder. She laughed quietly as she returned the embrace and waited for her 'son' to stop crying. "Let it out, let it out." She said as his cries got softer and softer until he didn't move at all. "Yao?" She asked as she looked at him, with some difficulty of trying to, and saw that he was asleep.

She carried him bridalstyle to his room, she was able to do it because she had to help her villagers create their homes with heavy pieces of bark, and set him on the _kang _in his room before pulling the sheets over him and pulled his hair out of his ponytail holder. "My little warrior." She cooed as he snuggled into the sheets. She just hoped that a certain Russian wouldn't interrupt her son's and future son-in-law's attempt at being together.

Or else he's getting his ass kicked, literally.

* * *

_"Mama!" A boy, around four of five, with ash black hair that reached his jaw and brown streaked dark brown eyes wearing a white changshan that reached his knees shouted as he looked around fearfully. He was in the same bamboo where China found Japan, and somehow wandered from said country before remembering that it was his Otou-san's birthday and this was not the perfect day to get lost._

_"Otou-san!" He shouted before collapsing on his knees and crying as loud as he can. "MAMA! OTOU-SAN!" He shouted as he continued crying loudly. Gentle footsteps were heard as he slowly calmed down. They came closer and closer until he could see the person but it was blurry. "You okay?" The person, a male teenager, asked before he wiped his eyes and could see the person clearly._

_It was a teenager, fourteen or fifteen, with waist-length brown hair that was in a tight braid wearing a dark blue naval jacket with golden epaulets, buttons, and straps going from his right shoulder to his left hip, matching dark blue military pants, and black military boots. The only thing that struck out most besides his features that were similar to China's features, was his soulless amber eyes._

_"Are you okay?" The boy asked again as he repeated what he said slowly. "Who..?" The kid asked before trailing off as he stared into the other's eyes. A sudden spark appeared and passed through them, making both of them shiver. The longer the kid stared at the soulless amber eyes, the more tired and peaceful he felt. "Wha...goi...on..?" He asked before darkness took over his vision and he was fast asleep._

_"Kiyu! Are you okay?! Kiyu? Baby, wake up." A male voice spoke through the darkness and slowly woke him up. "Kiyu? Yao are you sure he's asleep?" A female voice asked as it pierced through the darkness. "Yuka, carm down," Another male voice, lower than the other, said to the female voice. "I was the one that found him in front of the forest, and Yao has a right to be scared since our onry son might be unconscious."_

_A few seconds later... "Thanks a lot Kiku." Yao said irritated, probably from Kiku saying that he has a right to be scared. "Sorry ai..." Kiku replied sheepishly as the kid slowly opened his eyes and saw that everything was a blur. It took him a few seconds to fully wake-up and saw that his 'grandmother' Sinovia, or Yuka by Japan, was trying to help Japan console China, until they noticed the now-awake child._

_"Kiyoshi!" China shouted as he held his son close to him. "Kiyu, why did you run off?" Japan asked curiously, one minute he had his son sitting next to him and the next minute Kiyu was no where to be found. "Kiyu are you okay?" Sinovia asked as she noticed that he kept staring at the forest like something was calling to him. Was there something important in there that he needed to go back in?_

_Throughout the questions and no answer, no one but Kiyu noticed the strange teenager watching them from just inside the forest with a sorrow-filled lonely expression._

* * *

"What's your human name?" China asked as he and Sinovia stared at the slowly coming dawn. He woke up to finding her fast asleep right next to his _kang _and was drooling slightly. He laughed quietly and moved her from her place on the floor to where he was before pulling the covers over her. It was three in the morning when he woke up and started to make breakfast.

The smell of Sinovia's favorite soup woke her up and a cup of yellow-green tea later and she was wide awake.

"My human name?" She asked curiously, it was the first time he had ever asked about anything personal about her. "I never came up with one because I was helping my people inhabit the island, and because I was gone after a year of raising you." 4000 years later and he still gets embarrassed whenever she brings up the part of raising him.

_Flashback_

_"He was soo cute!" Sinovia cooed as she was talking to Italy, Japan, France, and China who was embarrassed as his 'mother' talked about when she was raising him. "He would always cling to my leg whenever Yin or Yang flew over to try and interact with him, oh and he would always go to play with the other kids but in the end he would run back to me crying because some boy called him either a girl or cute."_

_"Don't talk about that!" China shouted as he blushed furiously. "Oh! I just remembered! He would always blush whenever someone called him cute then he would hide his face in my legs and try to not look at that person!" He blushed more furiously and slammed his head on the table before groaning. "Didn't Japan-a call him cute the other day?" Italy asked, earning two shocked looks from China and Sinovia. Japan just hid his face as he blushed slightly._

_A few seconds later... "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Sinovia shouted at the Italian, who just smiled in return. Boy, was Japan gonna get an earful from the Forgotten Country._

_Flashback Ends_

"Is there any name you want?" He asked as she snapped out of the memory. "There's brave but in two languages," She replied as she held up two fingers. "The first is in Chinese: Yǒnggǎn, and the second is in Japanese: Yūkan'na." He thought of the suggested names over and thought of which one the others would use when talking to her.

"Yūkan'na sounds like a female name instead of Yǒnggǎn which sounds like a male name." He finally answered as the first ray peeked through the clouds. "Okay then," She said as she nodded. "Then I'm Yūkan'na Wang." "Why my last name?" He asked before it came to him. "If you keep calling me _Māmā _while others say that I'm not then I need to share your last name since over a millennium ago I. raised. you." And here comed the embarrassed blush.

"Māmā!" He shouted as she laughed, knowing that he was still embarrassed about it.

* * *

"Ahh..." Someone said as they watched the sun rise from where they were. It's been 121 years since they ran from the place where they were born, and made sure that no one followed him while the war between his parents was going on. "121. That long since I ran from Māmā." He said before walking further into the forest before coming across a pond and stared into it.

He had waist-length brown hair that was in a tight braid wearing a dark blue naval jacket with golden epaulets, buttons, and straps going from his right shoulder to his left hip, matching dark blue military pants, and black military boots. Soulless amber eyes looked back at him as he sighed again. _I'm sorry __Māmā, _He thought as a tear slid down his face. _I'm sorry Otou-san..._

"I promise YinYang," He said as he looked at the purplish-blue sky. "I'll watch over my brother when he's born... Or my name isn't Māolóng Wang-Honda."


	7. Chapter 7: Rogue Capital

Chapter Seven: Rogue Capital

"I hate China in winter," The ash brown haired boy muttered as he walked to the center of the bamboo forest he was in with shoots of bamboo in his arms. "Not enough food forcing me to go into towns and buy them, the fire always goes out at night forcing me to share Fēngbào's nest although she doesn't mind, and of course the worst thing of all: having to wait until my brother is born so then I can reveal myself!"

He threw the shoots on the snow-covered ground and collapsed on his knees while screaming as a white-and-black dragon stared at him curiously as his screaming slowly turned into crying. "Stupid! Stupid mother! Stupid father! S-Stupid Sino-Japanese War! If only I wasn't b-born at that time then I w-wouldn't have to hide here in Mama's forests from them!"

The dragon walked from the shelter made from bamboo shoots, sections of roof tiles mortals threw out, and cardboard boxes that the boy ripped up to create a makeshift shelter to survive the years ever since he ran from the war into the forests and never wanted to be found again. It nudged him before wrapping its wing around him and brought him closer to its warmth.

"Thanks Fēngbào." He said as he looked at her through his tear-stained eyes soulless amber eyes. She growled her welcome before shrinking and transforming into a white-and-black husky and a white-and-black cat. "Time to go into town," He said as he stood up and walked towards the forest edge with his dragon dog-and-cat following him until the cat jumped onto him and sat halfway onto his shoulder. "You are a weird cat Bào." He said as the dog padded faster to match his stride. "And you are a strange dog Fēng."

They reached the edge of the forest where mortals were walking around, probably getting ready for Christmas week and New Years. He tugged his shaggy gray scarf higher to cover his mouth before leaving the forest completely. There was only one problem once he left the forest: "WOOF!" "Fēng get back here!" The dog half would always run away, causing the teen and the cat half to chase after it.

* * *

"Okay dudes!" America shouted as he, the rest of the former Allied and Axis, and Sinovia walked through the snow-covered capital in China. "Time to get ready!" The others groaned at his ecstatic outburst. He's really energetic, but once Christmas is over he hates winter. "Shouldn't we wait until-" "WOOF!" A bark interrupted China as a white-and-black dog ran towards them before going in a random direction.

"Zhat vas-" "Fēng where are you?!" A young male voice shouted, interrupting Germany too. The owner of the voice was a teenager, fourteen or fifteen, with waist-length ash brown hair in a tight braid and soulless amber eyes wearing a dark blue naval jacket with golden epaulets, buttons, and straps going from his right shoulder to his left hip, matching dark blue military pants, black military boots, and a shaggy gray scarf. "FĒNG!"

"Are you okay?" England asked as the teen stopped in front of them and bended over slightly to catch his breath. "I.. pant... I'm fine..." He answered heavily before straightening himself. "Has any one of you seen an energetic white-and-black dog anywhere? She always gets excited whenever we leave our home, and this has always happened... except for now because I always find her but now I can't find her!"

"Just carm down," Japan said as he patted the distraught teen's shoulder. "It ran towards..." He suddenly stopped as he looked in the direction the dog ran then took a step back as something with black patches ran towards them before bowling the teen over and sat on him. "What in the world - Fēng!" The teen shouted as he sat up, causing the dog to jump off of him and a cat with a matching coat emerge from underneath the teen.

"Sorry Bào." He said as the cat glared at him before trying to brush the dog's fur down with its tongue. "Just a question," Sinovia asked as she took a step towards him. "Are you Kiyoshi Ryuu's brother?" The others stared at her curiously while the teen stared at her in shock and slowly stood up with the cat on his shoulder and Fēng in his arms. "How do you know that?" He asked but by the look in her eyes, his suspicion was proven true. "Yes, I am Maolong Wang-Honda. Personification of Beijing, older brother to a not-yet born personification of Tokyo, and..." He turned to glare at China and Japan suddenly. "And the only child born of two warring nations during the Sino-Japanese War."

* * *

"So Sinovia can-a see the future?" Italy asked as they went to a nearby restaurant, thankful that it allows animals although Bào and Fēng are actually a dragon but Maolong didn't tell the manager that, and were waiting for the food that they ordered. "I can't actually _see _the future," Sinovia tried to clear up. "More like, I have visions of snippets of the future."

Throughout the whole time the ten of them, twelve if you count the two halves of the dragon, have sat down Maolong has not said one word since they entered the restaurant. Everyone else was telling small jokes, reminiscing about the past, or just enjoying each other's company. He was silent. Nothing was being said. He was just staring at the table with Bào on his lap and continuously petting Fēng on the head.

"Are you-a okay?" Italy asked as he noticed the silent capital wasn't partaking in any of the conversations. "I can still see it..." He murmured quietly as the food arrived and everyone cut the talking in half, well as much as America can do while Sinovia glares at him and England and France tense up incase they need to restrain her. "Stirr see what?" Japan asked, gaining everyone's attention onto the silent capital.

"Still see the blood and corpses, still hear the screams, and still sense the Japanese general chasing me as I ran towards the bamboo forest for cover and decided to never leave it, even if it took a hundred and twelve years." Maolong said the last part silently but everyone could still hear him. "I-I'm so sorry." Japan mumbled but it was useless as Maolong's eyes suddenly darkened and a second later...

* * *

" 'ey where are we?" France asked as they stood in a square filled with destroyed buildings, corpses of innocent people, and fire in the background that tried to fight the rain that was pouring down harshly. "This...this is when the first Sino-Japanese war raged through my country." China said quietly as Japan stared at him in guilt until something caught their eyes. It was a person, but the person had shoulder-length ash brown hair and scared amber eyes wearing a red changshan with thin sleeves, dark brown pants with torn leg wrappings, and black boots.

He looked around before looking up the torn, rocky path and saw the bamboo forest ahead. He took a couple of steps before stopping suddenly. "Hey! What are you doing?!" A voice with a Japanese accent shouted, making Maolong freeze up for a second before bolting towards the forest with the general chasing him and trying to get his gun out, but stopped as Maolong disappeared in the forest.

"He won't survive long." The general said before turning around to go back to his post.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Sinovia asked as they all came to from the vision. America looked around blearily, England and France opened their eyes before closing them again at the harsh light, Italy slowly came to as Germany shook his head, Russia blinked his eyes to get the sleep out of them, but the strangest thing was that Japan and China were staring at Maolong in shock. And when the others looked at him, they were instantly shocked.

"BEIJING!" Maolong was slumped in his chair with his head on the table, his arms limp, and a few seconds later suddenly woke up by the scream to only fall out of his chair and onto Fēng and Bào. "Kuso... That hurt worse than when I fell out of a tree." As he sat up to rub his back, his hair was in a disarray and was going in different directions in front and around of his face. For a split second, he looked like a younger China.

As everyone clamed down, Sinovia knew that she was going to have to tell them one day. To tell them of why she has these visions.


End file.
